Reaching you
by MochiMochaPolkaGreenTea
Summary: A fanfic of the song " Deep-sea girl". I won't be using Miku as the main chara, instead I'll use someone else, because I don't want to offend anyone by the wrong use of pairing. But, the story will be based on the song. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Yes, I used Kimi ni Todoke's english title. How creative am I? Haha. Anyways, I just thought that this song almost resembles Kimi ni todoke, but with more deppression and misery, and emotional faces.. What am i talking bout? Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Reaching you  
**

**A Deep Sea girl fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song nor Vocaloid**

**Author: MochiMochaPolkaGreenTea**

**Chapter 1: I want to know.**

* * *

" Eh, you know that girl?," a girl whispered to her other friend," she's weird,"

" No," replied the other, " I don't,"

Their conversation along the hallway of the school was joined by another girl.

" She's the one right?," said she, pointing at the girl infront of her," her name is Misao Hatsune,"

The topic of their conversation was a girl of age 16, that had black hair that resembled darkness, and blue eyes that was described as the sea. The lonely Misao Hatsune, that had no boyfriend, let alone friends, no "style" and no dignity. Apparently, the girl of blue eyes and black hair was the main topic of everyone's conversation in the school.

" What did she do?," asked the girl, leaning against her other friend.

" She," whispered the other," had a secret affair with a teacher,"

The girl let out a gasp of shock as an answer. And shut her mouth, while the other let out a giggle.

_That's _thought Misao _That's not true!_

Sadly the words inside her head couldn't she let out. The truth was forever inside her thoughts and unknown to everyone.

Actually, Misao was right. If she had an affair with a teacher, she would be expelled already, and never to be seen. And who would want to have a relationship with a girl that wasn't handsome, pretty, beautiful, and amiable. No one!

Deep inside, she was scared, crying with all her might, but pretended to be strong in the outside. She would ignore the ones that accused her, but inside she was actually frightened, and full of misery.

As she walks to her class, the voice of the student that let out her name:" Misao Hatsune,". She was of course bothered by this, but she could only conceal her anger by clutching her hands and biting her lips.

" Stop it," the words that was never heard by anyone.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

" Wake up!," she could hear the voice of someone, followed by an ache on her head.

She couldn't answer for she was drowning in the sea. This couldn't be a dream, it felt so real. She could still feel the ache on her head, but it was harder this time.

" Stop it," the words slipped out of her lips," I don't feel like opening my eyes anymore,"

With that, the aching stopped, but she still couldn't breath properly. Suddenly, she felt a hand grabbing her head, and lifting it. She flinched at this strong force.

Her eyes blinking, full of water, her breating normal again. She saw, in front of her, a boy at age of 16 with bright blond hair, looking at her with bright blue eyes like the sky. A blush went over her face at the sight of the pretty boy.

" Ahh.. Ah..ehh..," she stuttered, as she looked at the confused boy's face.

Out of habit, her legs shook and she ran out of the door, and along the hallways of the school. The boy, fell on the ground in a confused state, but somehow blushed at the sight of such cuteness as Misao.

_What was that? _She thought, remembering the face of the boy.

Without looking back, she continued to run. Upon reaching the entrance of the school, she stopped and crouched on the ground, looking down on it, placing her hands on her head.

Her thoughts of the previous event floating around her thoughts.

_It was so dazzling...and warm._

_Who was it? I want to know.._


	2. As a girl of the deep sea

**Reaching you**

**Chapter 2: As a girl of the deep sea**

* * *

Misao stood behind the wall watching the boy that had captured her heart. For no reason, she was somehow attracted to this boy. Was it his face, his eyes, or was it just Misao? She had no answer for that, but she knew she can't keep her eyes away from him.

" How is it," whispered Misao softly," that you look so dazzling?,"

She kept on staring at him, who was entertaining the girls at her class. A strange feeling claimed her body.

_Is this what they called jealousy?_,thought Misao, as she presses her chest.

As she watched in fascination, they boy turned, their eyes met. Misao jumped in suprise, and a blush went all over her face. He noticed her, and walked towards her direction. Misao stepped a step back, bracing for any surpise 'attacks'.

" Hey," complained one of the girls," where are you going?,"

A needle stabbed Misao's heart as she watched the girl being all attached to the boy. The girls pulling the boy back was somehow an unbearable sight for her. Without noticing, Misao ran towards the girls, and pulled the boy.

" Eh?," said Misao, realizing, " what was I doing?,"

The boy blushed and glanced at his hand that was being held by Misao. She looked down and saw what the boy saw. The girl with cheeks burning red in the middle of this situation, sinking at her own will.

The girl on the other side of the boy smirked at the sight of the weak Misao.

" What are you doing?," said the girl," don't you already have to another to spoil?,"

The girl in shock let go of the boy's hand, looking down on the floor, she couldn't let the words to slip from her lips. The words of truth wasn't heard by the stubborn.

With that, the victorious girl won the boy over her, and head back to the class with mush triumpness. Like always, Misao clutches her hands and bites her lips. Standing there with an aura of shame surrounding her, and then suddenly bursting with tears.

::::::::::::::::::::

Her smile distorted, as she sat down, and watched the evening sky by the sea. Her eyes glued to the sea, as various thoughts of ending her life went over her mind.

She rose from her posture, and inhaling, then let out a big sigh.

" Leave me alone already!," she shouted and throwing a rock.

Bitter tears went down her red cheeks, as she slumped down on the warm sand. She conceals her tears with her warm hands, and then saying softly-

" I don't have a face worthy of showing to anyone,"

Few hours passed, and the deppressed girl still sat there by the sea watching the waves breaking the silence of the night. Her inexpressible feelings overflowed and melted completely, without any idea of what to do next.

Her feet rose, and walked towards the teeth of the sea, began to take each step toward the water. Her naked legs being wet by the cool water. She looked at the reflection of herself on the clear water.

" Sayonara," she said softly, as bitter tears rolled down her cheek.

" I'm all alone again,"

Those were her last words before her body was in the water. The sea consuming her entire weak body, but not her feeling of regret, loneliness, deppression, and misery.

The girl out of breath drowning in the sea of despair, like in her dream. In her journey towards the depth of the sea, she thought of the previous events.

The face of the dazzling boy, his smile, his worriness was what made her alive. Misao started to realize as bitter tears went down her cheeks then floating above the water. That worrywart of a girl starts to panic, what an idiot has she been. Unable to bear it any longer, she streches out her hand, hoping someone would catch it.

" Wake up!," she could hear the voice of the same boy.

" Look! You still have some wonderful colours hidden in you!,"

She coughed and hacked the water out of her mouth as she was pulled out of the water. As she blinked and blinked, she thought -

_Is it true? Will I be able to love again?_

Someone finally answered her, by a whisper into her ear.

" Of course,"

As she opened her eyes, she saw again the boy that had attracted her heart. Their hands joined together, and their eyes met.

They were there at the class again, all alone. She turned her head round and round in confusion. The boy that held her in his arms kissed her on the cheek.

" Why are we here?," the girl asked.

" What do you mean?," Sora replied," we have been here all along. You fainted suddenly before the graduation ceremony!,"

" Graduation ceremony!," repeated Misao, rosing from the posture while being helped by Sora," has it been 2 years since I drowned?,"

" You drowned? When did you drown? You just be hallucinating! But, yes it has been 2 years since you confessed to me,"

The boy's smile made her blush in embarrasment. After that, she and her boyfriend went to the ceremony together while being joined by their other friends.

Misao remembering the past giggled at it. She has really changed since then.

" I will continue living as long as," she looks at Sora," the person that has my heart is by my side,"

While walking, she stop for a while without attracting her friend's attention, and let out a sigh. She looked at the blue sky that was filled with puffy white clouds, and said softly.

" I have left the sea, so now I shall take off!,"


End file.
